


我們的日子

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	我們的日子

SEVENTEEN出道至今已經超過13年了，成員都已經跨入30代，在第7年和P社的合約到期，成員之間私下一致達成協議，到外一起開設經紀公司

如今他們的公司 CARATLAND Entertainment 已經是演藝圈裡數一數二的大公司了，這當然歸功於成員用自己的專長認真培育新人，實力絕對掛保證，再加上依每個成員的特性，不管是勝寬、碩珉SOLO出道，夫碩順小分隊回歸，圓佑、珉奎轉型演員，知勳、勝哲、韓率為許多團體大量作詞作曲，各成員活耀於各大綜藝節目，都是對於公司的大力宣傳

即使中國LINE事業重心主要放在中國，仍是中韓兩地跑，所有的在韓國的活動當然是CARATLAND負責經紀，SEVENTEEN是從來沒有解散的每年都會固定回歸一次

從練習生到現在一起走過將近20個年頭，他們之間對於彼此的感情也已然明瞭，最早在一起並且結婚的便是勝哲和凈漢

所有成員皆是公司的核心人物，三隊長更是重要，但他們三人的專長都在於演藝工作，對於管理公司並不擅長，於是身為大哥LINE並且是公認用有精明腦袋的凈漢一間扛下了社長的職位

一開始並不是特別順利，初期人員不足所有的資金調度，人員招募，都要得親自勞心勞力，再加上演藝圈每年出道的人不計其數，需要快速地讓成員重新出現在大眾眼前

即使這些凈漢從沒學過，卻仍是硬著頭皮，一步一步地慢慢摸索，為了大家一起做出的決定，一句苦都沒有說，連體力下降就會煩躁的脾氣都收起來，被成員寵上天的愛鬧性格，也藏的無處可見，對著來公司拜訪談合作的電視台、廣告商低聲下氣的樣子，讓弟弟們對於這個哥哥由衷的佩服，光就這些凈漢肯定值得成為團寵中的團寵

而身為比凈漢大了兩個月嚴格說起來是哥哥的勝哲，看在眼裡不只有佩服還有心疼，也同是愧咎於自己的不足，如果自己會的多一點那該有多好，於是身為暫時標記凈漢的Alpha，都會隨時隨地得注意凈漢的身體狀況

只要凈漢身上屬於勝哲的香檳味變淡，就會在第一時間帶著凈漢到隱蔽的地方，往他的後頸標記

時間允許的話凈漢外出或是需要會客都會跟着他，防止凈漢受到其他Alpha的影響，即是沒空也會要求一個弟弟陪著他，讓凈漢沒有後顧之憂

從合約到期之前他們之間就不只是標記與被標記的關係，某種情愫存在彼此的心中，凈漢全心全力的在工作沒有時間想著兒女情長，但他心裡清楚，勝哲給予他的是完整的照顧和關心

凈漢只對勝哲露出疲憊的樣子，發情期時的不適脾氣毫不保留全都發洩在他的身上，沒有戒心的調皮捉弄，壓力山大時放肆的哭泣，因為他知道勝哲是他的依靠他可以完完全全的依賴在他身上

於是在公司成立的第二年勝哲的生日，凈漢把自己當成禮物送給了勝哲，那天晚上勝哲永久標記了凈漢，香檳和玫瑰結合的那一刻，他們之間的幸福溢於言表

轉眼間他們結婚已經來到三年了

為了方便他們特別把公司大樓最頂兩層，該造成住家，成員們仍是住在一起，他們有一個共用的大客廳，平時想聚聚都行，也有屬於自己的空間，每間房間都有不小的坪數，要如何設計都有他們自己覺得，隊內的夫夫基本上就住在同一間

一早勝哲從作曲室回來，進入房間凈漢還是沉沉的睡著，簡單洗了個澡回到床上，正要凈漢的鬧鐘響了，看了看時間才八點

凈漢很愛睡覺，但是為了公司總是強迫自己早起，即使是週末也不過晚個兩小時八點就起床

「凈漢？八點了，起床嗎」

其實勝哲一點都不想凈漢起來，他自從上次發情期後，已經兩個月沒在抱著凈漢睡覺過了

凈漢往勝哲都懷裡縮，搖搖頭

「不要，今天沒什麼事，我想睡，關掉」

說罷也沒管鬧鐘究竟有沒有關就又睡著了，勝哲關掉鬧鐘把凈漢緊緊的摟著，有些欣慰

到了最近兩年凈漢已經算是游刃有餘了，處理起事情來快速又準確，性格也慢慢的變回六年前的樣子，愛睡覺，愛鬧彆扭，愛捉弄成員，愛挑食

特別是到了最近只要一有紅蘿蔔在他的吃食裡，就乾脆不吃，讓最喜歡他的D主廚都得小心不要加到紅蘿蔔，而且一直吵著要吃草莓，沒事就抱著一盆草莓坐在電視前開吃

再一次醒來已經下午時分了，醒來的是勝哲凈漢仍是睡的不省人事

「凈漢吶，已經下午了，起床吧」

勝哲用有些沙啞的嗓音柔聲喚醒凈漢

「嗯」

凈漢緩緩的睜開眼睛，看到勝哲多情的眼神，揚起頭兩人有默契的親吻

親完凈漢又再次閉上眼睛，軟軟嚅嚅的呢喃

「好久沒有睡的那麼晚了」

「是啊凈漢辛苦了」

勝哲為凈漢理了理頭髮，在他額頭上輕吻

「起床了，想吃什麼我讓碩珉弄給你給你吃」

「不要，我要繼續睡」

「不行，晚上會睡不著的」

「那就睡到明天就好了」

凈漢撒嬌的往勝哲懷裡鑽，就是不願睜開眼睛，勝哲無奈，只好一把抱起凈漢，帶到廁所

一下子懸空的凈漢這才睜開眼睛，兩隻腳在空中撲騰

「呀，放我下來啦」

勝哲一隻手往凈漢的屁股移動施力捏了一下

「安分點，別掉下去了」

凈漢這才嘟著嘴，雙手摟住勝哲的脖子，走入廁所勝哲把凈漢安置在洗手台上，替他擠了牙膏，凈漢只是別過頭，就是了不肯接

勝哲無聲的放下牙刷，拿起自己的開始刷牙，凈漢偷偷瞥了一眼，勝哲是不是生氣了

「你生氣了？」

勝哲仍不理他，自顧自的刷牙，凈漢拉拉他的衣擺

「呀，理我一下嘛」

勝哲猛地放下牙刷，也沒有漱口，直接捧著凈漢的臉，用力的吻住他，凈漢嚇了一跳，隨即發現嘴裡都是泡沫，用力的拍打勝哲的肩膀

「唔……」

勝哲抓住凈漢反抗的手，釋放了一點香檳味，讓凈漢軟了身子，勝哲趁機用舌頭在凈漢的嘴裡放肆的洗禮，滿嘴的泡沫，成了他們之間的潤滑，越吻約起勁，就在勝哲感覺到自己的下身，有些蠢蠢欲動，才嘎然而止

現在不是做全套的好時間，凈漢這幾天很疲憊，況且做完免不了在睡一覺，不能再讓凈漢睡下去

兩人的唇一分開凈漢隨即吐掉口中的泡沫，親吻的時候吞了一些，因為剛剛的吻紅著臉嬌嗔

「不好吃」

「誰叫你不乖乖刷牙，這是懲罰」

勝哲把漱口杯遞給凈漢，在他的鼻子上寵暱的一捏，又拿起毛巾替凈漢擦擦臉

「明浩跟俊輝難得來韓國，晚上一起吃個飯，明天就要回去了」

「不早說，我就不賴床了，還這樣被你懲罰」

凈漢又再次嘟起嘴，勝哲順勢捏住

「在嘟嘴就可以吊豬肉了」

「哼，那我要出去買很多草莓，他們晚上來可以吃」

勝哲心想拿來那麼多草莓可以給他吃，現在可是夏天欸，他吃的草莓都是找了好幾間超市的冷凍櫃才找到的，不然他現在能吃的就只有草莓口味的冰棒了

突然想到最近常有午後雷陣雨，凈漢那麼興奮的出門一定忘了帶傘，猛地的起身跟了出去

果不其然到了超市，屋簷下站著有些失落的看著雨的凈漢，勝哲加快腳步走到凈漢面前發現他的衣服有些微濕

「真是的也不知道帶把傘」

「勝哲吶，我好傻啊，現在明明是夏天，怎麼可能會有很多草莓，我還天天吵著跟你要草莓吃」

說著說著勝哲聽到一絲哭腔，勝哲慌張的捧起凈漢的臉，看到他的眼眶已經泛紅了

「又沒什麼大不了的，怎麼就哭了」

凈漢擦掉溢出眼眶的淚水

「我也不知道，就想哭」

「好好好，想哭就哭，我們等等去買草莓口味的蛋糕好不好」

勝哲抱著凈漢輕聲安慰，他覺得挺奇怪的，最近凈漢的情緒起伏似乎有點大，容易生氣容易哭泣

隔天是週一，今天勝哲不再是早上才回來了，昨晚成員鬧騰了一晚，聚到將近十二點才結束，而身為躺凈漢，就是坐在一旁看著，把說要給俊輝和明浩的草莓蛋糕一個人通通吃完，被知勳狠狠的吐嘈

「凈漢哥最近太會吃了，一個蛋糕就這樣消滅了，昨天還吧一大盆勝哲哥從超市收刮的草莓給吃完了，現在就剩一盒了，哥慢點吃」

這才讓凈漢放下想再去冰箱翻草莓的慾望

鬧鐘再次響起把回憶中的勝哲拉回來，搖搖凈漢依舊熟睡著，於是自己先起身刷牙洗臉，弄完早餐，半個小時過去才再次喚醒凈漢

「嗯…現在幾點了？」

勝哲看了時鐘

「快七點了」

凈漢瞬間驚醒跳起來

「怎麼不早點叫我，今天有很重要的……」

邊說凈漢邊急急忙忙下床，突然一陣暈眩，腿軟撲倒勝哲懷裡，讓勝哲驚呼了一聲

「怎麼了？不舒服？」

摸摸凈漢的額頭，體溫有點高，該不是昨天淋了一點點雨感冒了吧，凈漢回過神站穩，把勝哲輕輕推開

「沒事，我沒事」

快速的梳洗，更衣，吃早餐，急急忙忙的就要到樓下的辦公室，這麼趕的原因不外乎是公司最近重點培育的團體今天要出道了

凈漢身為社長又是他們的Vocal老師，繫心自己一手打造的團體是當然的，他答應孩子們今天的showcase一定會全程參與，現在想必他們已經在梳化了，所以凈漢才會火急火燎的出門

到了現場作曲家知勳跟編舞家順榮都已經盯著彩排了，他們都是出了名的疼惜那群孩子們，雖然在他們面前總是嚴厲的指導，但下了課都是鄰家的大哥哥

「對不起對不起來晚了」

確認完曲子得空的知勳，很快的走到凈漢身邊

「沒事，這種場合哥不用來也沒關係」

說起疼惜，又有誰比的過凈漢呢

「都怪勝哲不早叫醒我」

「勝哲哥是心疼你，捨不得你頂著黑眼圈又一天到晚打哈欠」

凈漢想到這也是甜甜一笑

「不過哥臉色不太好，哪裡不舒服嗎」

從凈漢剛來知勳就覺得臉色不對，觀察一下實在蒼白的很

「是嗎，可能昨天淋了點雨，有些感冒了」

凈漢其實一直都有些頭暈，只是沒有太明顯，也沒有多在意，知勳墊起腳尖摸了凈漢的額頭

「哥你的體溫有點高，要不回去休息吧，我叫勝哲哥來接你」

說著知勳就要拿出手機打給勝哲，被凈漢連忙阻止了

「不用，他今天要開會現在肯定在忙，我還好，showcase結束之後我就休息」

知勳深知凈漢的倔強是無人能敵的只能妥協，自己多注意就好

「好吧，要是很不舒服不要逞強一定要跟我或順榮說喔」

「好，知道了」

凈漢邊說邊走背對著知勳揮手，走到待機室等孩子們彩排結束

兩個小時後showcase開始了，經過凈漢的加油打氣，孩子們很有信心且很機靈的回答主持人的提問

讓凈漢露出吾家有兒初長成的感動表情，看的專心置志，台上的孩子們看到台下社長滿意的表情，更加興奮的展現自己

前面的訪談終於結束代表showcase已經成功一半了，剩下的就是舞台表演了，台上的燈光暗下，工作人員連忙把椅子搬下來，凈漢貼心的讓出道，走到牆邊

沒想到這一走不得了了，一直被忽略的頭暈感瞬間放大好幾倍，凈漢受不住扶著牆壁，穩著身子以防跌倒，這一幕正巧被順榮看到

「哥，你怎麼了」

「順榮吶，我不太好，感覺整個世界都在旋轉」

順榮趕緊將搬椅子路過的人攔下，讓凈漢坐下，臉色比剛到時蒼白許多

「好點了嗎？」

凈漢沒有回答只是閉著眼扶著額，暈眩感讓他有些想吐

「哥我去給你拿點水」

說完起身就撞到過來關心的知勳

「知勳來的正好，我去拿點水，凈漢哥不舒服」

凈漢喝了口水，有再次還了回去，不只是水有怪味還是自己太敏感，總覺得想吐，知勳看不下去

「哥這樣不行，回去吧」

「showcase還沒結束，我這樣回去孩子們會傷心的」

順榮也擔心的勸阻凈漢

「孩子們知道你不舒服一定會體諒的」

「是啊」

「可是……」

知勳睽違已久拿出VOBO的架勢打斷凈漢的話

「沒有可是，哥你得去看醫生不去也得回家，順榮你送哥回去吧」

順榮突然想到

「知勳吶，哥會不會是發情期要到了，又遇上感冒才會這樣」

知勳也想到了，他們似乎一陣子沒有見凈漢哥因為發情期而不上班了，說不定是太累導致延遲了，才會這麼不舒服

「那得聯絡勝哲哥」

「好我這就打電話」

凈漢連忙阻止，一是為了不讓他擔心二是他還在開會

「他在忙，打給他也抽不開身」

「現在我一個Alpha送凈漢哥不太合適，不如知勳你開凈漢哥的車先回去，這裡我盯著不會出什麼岔子的」

知勳想也對自己雖然不能減少凈漢哥的不適，但至少不會被影響，取了車鑰匙，扶著凈漢就把他送回去，還給順榮使了個眼色

路上凈漢一直是閉目養神，知勳也是認真開車，有些安靜，凈漢突然感嘆起來

「真的希望孩子們可以火起來」

「是啊努力了這麼久」

「看到他們就想到當年我們也是做了很多努力熬了很多年才出道的」

知勳跟著回想那些年的努力，為了夢想不放棄，有時又很迷茫，那麼煎熬，時間過得真快轉眼間就會他們看著自己的子弟兵出道了

「那些年真的很苦，可是現在我們的果實很甜美，不過哥最近怎麼變得這麼多愁善感了」

凈漢看著窗外的景色微微一笑

「我也不知道為什麼，最近總是這樣，因為想睡覺就鬧脾氣，買不到草莓就哭，看個showcase 就感慨」

知勳想他們的團霸凈漢哥看來是回來了

「我常常想如果我們有自己的孩子那是什麼感覺呢」

「哥，想要孩子了？」

凈漢知道勝哲很喜歡孩子，看看他偶爾遇到朋友戴著孩子都會忍不住親近就知道了，可是太忙碌了，孩子一直都不在他們的計畫裡

「到了」

一下車凈漢就看到勝哲在門口等著

「你怎麼在這，不是要開會嗎」

勝哲連忙扶著凈漢，絲毫不隱瞞的說

「順榮跟我說你不舒服要回來，我就暫停會議了」

「胡鬧，怎麼可以因為這樣就暫停」

「沒事，剛好休息一會整理思緒比較好接下去」

凈漢仍然是皺著眉

「但是也不能……」

「好了凈漢哥，就讓勝哲哥陪你上樓吧」

「不用我好多了，自己……」

「聽話」

勝哲看凈漢一直逞強，釋放了一點強勢的香檳味，讓凈漢知道自己有些火氣了，讓凈漢一下子閉上了嘴乖乖靠在勝哲身上

「知勳正好有個地方可能需要你支援，你先去會議室等我吧，我帶凈漢上去」

兩人進了電梯後，凈漢有些生氣，想推開勝哲無奈沒什麼力氣，只能賭氣的不說話

「還好嗎？」

勝哲摸摸凈漢的額頭

「……」

「帶你去醫院看醫生？」

「……」

「還是想先睡一覺？」

「……」

「或是要吃點東西？」

「……」

勝哲掰過凈漢的身體，讓他跟自己直視

「你要是不回答，我就直接回到一樓帶你去醫院，會也不開了」

凈漢被勝哲嚇了一跳，扁起嘴眼眶開始含淚，勝哲最看不得凈漢哭，趕緊把他摟進懷裡

「是我不對，是我不對」

這下凈漢直接哭出來了，勝哲慌張的替他擦眼淚，連連說對不起，直到凈漢冷靜下來，才悶悶的說

「我要睡覺」

「好」

勝哲一把抱起凈漢，往房間走去，放在床上掖好棉被，窗簾來上燈關掉，把房間弄到只剩門縫的燈光，因為凈漢要全暗才睡的著

都弄好後勝哲坐到凈漢身邊，凈漢拉著勝哲的手，搭配濃濃的鼻音委屈說

「勝哲我討厭你用Alpha的身分在別人面前給我施壓」

勝哲疼惜的摸摸凈漢的額髮，柔聲的說

「미안해，以後不會了」

「나도 미안해 」

凈漢也知道自己剛剛在電梯裡是有些任性了

「你快去開會吧」

勝哲搖搖頭

「等你睡了我就下去」

為了讓凈漢有安全感，再次釋放香檳味，這次是溫和的讓人有種微醺的錯覺

「睡吧，我們凈漢」

沒過多久凈漢就沉沉的睡著了，把拉著的手放入棉被，吻了一下他的額頭，勝哲起身安靜的走回會議室

「哥還好嗎？」

勝哲一進會議室就被知勳問起

「還行，可能身體不舒服，情緒不太穩定」

坐下後勝哲立刻宣布

「我們繼續開會吧」

開了一整天要決定旗下女團回歸的概念的會議終於結束了，每個人都是伸伸懶腰，揉揉肩頸

勝哲卻顧不上這麼多，趕緊收拾東西，要回到頂層找他的Omega，才剛走一步就被一個Omega職員給攔下

「理事님 ,社長他最近是不是總愛睡覺，又愛挑食，體溫有些高，而且情緒常常不穩？」

知勳也跟上來聽著，細想了一下，的確如此，身為凈漢的Alpha感受就更明顯了

「你怎麼知道」

「社長會不會是懷孕了？我懷孕時就是這樣」

「懷孕？不可能他上次發情期是……」

「勝哲哥」

知勳驚喜的拍勝哲的肩膀，勝哲這才想起凈漢的發情期是兩個月前的事了，自己真的是後知後覺，昨天早上才感嘆兩個沒抱著凈漢睡覺了

「先別到處說，我們確定了再公布，免得不是還得解釋一通」

「好，哥快去吧」

勝哲快速的走出去，知勳和職員像是一笑

「如果是那就太好了」

勝哲用跑百米的速度先去了一趟便利商店，再回公司搭電梯上頂層，過程不超過5分鐘

進到家裡凈漢早已醒來坐在沙發前看著電視，抱著一盆草莓，一口一口的吃著，看到氣喘吁吁的勝哲

「慢慢來就好急什麼」

勝哲調整完呼吸，坐到凈漢的身邊

「凈漢吶，剛剛一個懷過孕的職員，跟我說你的狀況跟他那時候很像，你會不會是……」

凈漢沒等勝哲說完，沒多想就反駁了

「怎麼可能，我上個月發情期……」

凈漢愣住了，手上咬一半的草莓掉回盆裡

「上個月沒來？」

凈漢咬著下唇點頭，勝哲從口袋拿出了驗孕棒

「我剛剛去買的，要不試試？」

兩個小時後勝哲緊牽著凈漢，兩人面無表情的走出產科來到停車場，勝哲貼心的替凈漢開門

回想兩個小時前，勝哲在廁所前心急的走來走去，等了不下十分鐘，開門的那一刻凈漢把驗孕棒拿給他

「走我們去產科」

很快的抵達，掛號，進入診療間，都想在做夢一樣，礙於兩人的身分，必須帶著口罩，口罩下藏著無比緊張的表情

照完超音波醫生說的話他們記得特別清楚

「胚胎很健康，已經十週了，再過個兩星期就可以聽到心跳聲了」

凈漢想到這裡忍不住用手摀住嘴遮住藏不了的笑意，看向駕駛座上的勝哲，他也同樣很高興，一直看著超音波照

「勝哲啊，我們有孩子了」

「好像做夢一樣，我們真的有孩子了」

勝哲伸出手摸摸凈漢還是平坦的小腹，凈漢附上兩人相視笑意始終掛在臉上

「凈漢我們做件刺激的事吧」

勝哲拿出手機，翻出在家拍下的驗孕棒照片，打開他們的官咖

「把他上傳到官咖吧」

「上傳？」

「嗯」

還沒等凈漢答應勝哲就直接按下上傳

「呀！」

勝哲把手機隨意一放，捧起凈漢到臉，深深的吻住，品嚐他的玫瑰味，唇舌交纏，兩人忘情的在彼此的口舌間徜徉，一時間香檳結合玫瑰的味道充斥著整輛車

兩人抵著額頭調整呼吸，凈漢忍不住露出調皮的笑容，咯咯的笑著

「粉絲們一定會很驚訝，太刺激了」

「사랑해 」

凈漢深情款款的輕吻勝哲

「나도 사랑해 」

兩個人將要迎接新生命的消息很快的傳開，隔天甚至上了娛樂版，粉絲們都一同興奮，更不用說是成員了

身為凈漢都10個迷弟和1個同年粉絲，早在他們去產科前就看到驗孕棒的照片，中國賴一接到消息就又立刻飛來韓國，現在已經在飛機上了，其他每個都等在客廳，用極短的時間佈置大客廳，珉主婦跟D主廚聯手煮了一桌大餐

一進家門迎接凈漢的就是拉砲，還有各種氣球佈滿了客廳

「什麼啊，又不是生日，佈置成這樣」

凈漢嘴上吐嘈著其實臉上都是笑容，這一刻他真的很幸福

「哥，啾卡嘿」

「來來來，快坐下來」

「有沒有哪裡不舒服」

「有什麼想吃的嗎」

「會不會熱，我給你搬風扇」

「寶寶是男的還是女的」

「可愛嗎」

每個人你一言我一語的被圍繞住的凈漢都不知道要回答誰了，只能眼神求助被困在一旁的勝哲

勝哲拿出超音波照在弟弟們身後說

「有人要看超音波照嗎？」

弟弟們立刻轉移注意力我繞到勝哲那搶著要看

「我看看」

「好小啊」

「長大一定要像凈漢哥」

「對對對，可以漂亮，也可以帥」

「是男生還是女生啊，我怎麼看不出來」

「你傻啊，才十週看不出來」

「沒關係男生女生的衣服我都買好了」

「也太快了吧」

又是嘰哩呱啦的，勝哲千辛萬苦的才脫困，只見知勳和知秀陪在凈漢的身邊

「哥，啾卡嘿」

「謝謝」

凈漢露出了慈愛的表情撫摸自己的小腹

「你不去看照片嗎」

「沒關係等等就看得到了」

「知秀呢」

「我才不去跟他們擠呢」

知秀依舊保持紳士替凈漢墊了個靠墊

「他們太興奮了」

凈漢看著一群強搶著看照片的人，突然感動了起來

「好久沒這麼熱鬧了」

「果然孕夫特別感性」

勝哲繞道沙發後方摸摸凈漢的頭

「要不要喝水？我給你盛，還是想吃草莓，我出門前放進冰箱了」

「嗯，好啊」

看似平常的言語，在別人看來都是濃情蜜意

「說起最寵凈漢的，誰比的過勝哲」

被知秀調侃一下子就臉紅了

「呀，別說了」

一旁的弟弟們轉移注意力，等在討論著以後要帶孩子去哪，要叫什麼名字

順榮趁亂那過超音波照走到知勳身旁

「知勳尼，我給你拿來了，看看吧」

「看吧，我就說看得到吧」

知秀和凈漢失笑，最受寵的還是知勳

「去吧」

勝哲把水跟草莓都拿過來了，坐在一旁摟著凈漢，三個大哥跟在看著孩子的父親一樣看著弟弟們興奮的樣子，都很開心

「以後孩子有這麼多叔叔疼愛一定不孤單」

「是啊」

凈漢抓過知秀的手，拍拍他

「不過知秀也趕緊找個人吧，別總是一個人」

「不急」

「怎麼不急，碩珉跟燦都有自己的對象了，竟就只有你還是一個人，你年紀不小了」

「我不是還有你們嗎，不是一個人，而且這樣很自在，我喜歡」

「可是……」

勝哲看著自家的Omega的老媽子症狀要發作了趕緊阻止

「人家知秀比較喜歡自由嘛，隨性一點，真想定下來的時候就會有的」

「就是嘛」

「唉，真羨慕你是個Beta，不會有發情期的困擾，不像我們Omega得趕緊找個依靠」

凈漢真的是吧孕夫的多愁善感表現的淋漓盡致了

「有我這個老公當依靠不好嗎？」

勝哲靠著凈漢的頭撒嬌

「當然好，你最好了」

「我還是去找他們好了，免得看你們曬恩愛」

就這樣凈漢的懷孕歷程開始了，天天被捧在手心上寵，所有吃食都有弟弟們替他準備，家事都是弟弟們替他做，嬰兒用品也都是弟弟們陪他去

而勝哲也不閒著，一開始凈漢還會每天去辦公室上班，但到了第四個月凈漢開始不好養了

吃什麼吐什麼，體力什麼的都被拿來吐就用完了，一整天就在睡覺，進公司就不用說了，所有凈漢的職務都由勝哲代理，看了醫生說孕夫的Alpha要時常陪伴在身邊，讓他時常感受到Alpha的信息素，症狀才會減緩

所以勝哲算是公司家裡兩邊跑，凈漢一通電話就會直奔上樓，想吃什麼立刻跑出去買，就算凈漢吃沒幾口就吃不下了，也不在意，辦公室來短信就又得馬上回去，有時真慶幸自己的家就在公司樓上

同時他特別感謝弟弟們，因為凈漢，勝哲不放心出遠門，有出差的必要都由弟弟們代替

甚至手上正在做的歌有什麼問題都是知勳和順榮夫夫倆替他和對方協商，或是直接接手，讓他減少待在工作室熬夜的機會

到了懷孕中期凈漢的狀況穩定了，偶爾會下來巡視公司，或是處理業務才讓勝哲稍微輕鬆一點

不過凈漢因為懷孕情緒特別敏感，對於別的Omega的味道也是特別排斥

勝哲工作時難免會和Omega有所接觸，有些Omega會趁機諂媚，釋放信息素誘惑勝哲

但是一來勝哲忙翻天了根本沒空理會，二來勝哲定力非常之好一點施媚的手段對他來說沒用

反而能夠冷冽的抬眼施壓，以正嚴詞的趕人，不過身上沾染到Omega的氣味就無法避免了

每次回到房間若是忘了先洗澡就會被敏感的凈漢聞出來，一開始凈漢還能夠體諒因為他也做過那些工作，被Alpha搭訕的次數也不在少數，凈漢的不安感卻也因此不斷攀升，到後來甚至會鬧脾氣或是偷偷躲棉被裡哭

到了第八個月已經是寒冬臘月了，產檢時醫生說要多運動生產時會比較順利，所以凈漢就算再怎麼不想出門，勝哲都會把他包的緊緊的一點也不能透風，硬是把他帶去公園散步，沒空也會吩咐弟弟們

這天勝哲照慣例要帶凈漢出門散步，但是被工作拖延了，凈漢自覺的替自己穿好衣服，走到公司去等勝哲，知道他還忙著，就先在公司繞幾圈當作巡視

緩步走到勝哲的房間，本要踏入了，卻看到有兩個Omega在裡頭，一個靠在勝哲的辦公桌前微微前頃，另一個在側邊，假談論公事之意實則諂媚殷勤，其中一個還裝作若無其事的碰觸了勝哲的手

勝哲當然馬上反應過來，習慣冷冽的抬眼

「我想討論到這就好了，出去吧」

「崔理事，別這樣，這不是還有一半嗎」

那人還是不改臉色的順勢往上撫摸勝哲的手臂，勝哲有些用力的制止，讓那人下了一跳，勝哲還沒說話就聞到一股濃烈的香檳玫瑰味

勝哲很快的意識到凈漢來了，而且看到了，因為他在宣示主權，其他兩個Omega也聞到了，往門口一看是面額表情的凈漢

「社…社長」

「你們這麼工作有點沒效率呢」

裝作思考般的請捏自己的下唇

「這個工作是不是有些不適合你們，要幫你們換個單位嗎？」

皮笑肉不笑的看著兩個已經瑟瑟發抖的Omega

「多謝社長關心，我們會改進的」

說完匆匆的就離開了，勝哲走到凈漢的面前，拉著他捏著下唇的手

「고맘다 」

為了不破壞辦公室的和諧勝哲常常會需要拍拖很久才能擺脫他們，凈漢可是幫了個大忙

但是凈漢卻撥開勝哲的手，撇過頭說氣話

「崔勝哲，你是不是覺得太寂寞，受不住只能守著我這個懷孕的Omega的無趣，才享受著這樣的齊人之福」

「凈漢尼這麼可以這麼想，沒有這種事」

「騙人，你現在一定是想我打斷了你的好事」

「尹凈漢！」

勝哲皺起眉對於凈漢的無理取鬧也有些生氣，一個不小心大吼了一聲

凈漢沒想到勝哲會這樣吼他一瞬間愣住了，眼睛控制不住的開始泛淚

「你吼我」

「對不起，我不是故意的」

勝哲仍然生氣但是看到凈漢泛淚的眼睛很快的心軟了

不過凈漢不管那麼多，轉身就離開辦公室，打算自己出門

走到電梯前，按了鍵電梯卻遲遲不來，煩躁的凈漢放棄電梯往一旁的樓梯走去卻沒注意到門旁邊放著，地滑小心的告示牌

打掃阿姨才剛拖過這裡，帶著拖把桶走到下一層，不小心溢出了一點

凈漢走的很快根本沒有注意到，才到了那攤水

辦公室裡的勝哲用力的揉亂自己的頭髮，捂著嘴深深的吸了一口氣

也快步的走出辦公室走到電梯前

凈漢滑了一下失去重心眼看就要往樓梯跌下去了，緊閉雙眼，雙手護住自己的肚子，等待疼痛的來臨只希望孩子能夠沒事

預期中的疼痛沒有出現，被人從後頭拉回了重心，跌入他的懷裡

「崔勝哲」是勝哲他的香檳味

勝哲剛到電梯前也發現了電梯還在其他層，而且按鍵是亮的，這說明凈漢也按過而且沒打上，已凈漢的性子一定是走樓梯了

一道樓梯間，就看到凈漢踩到一灘水，第一時間馬上把他拉到自己懷裡緊緊的護著，因為緊張信息素毫無保留的一洩而出

凈漢在勝哲的懷裡大力的喘氣，緊抓著勝哲衣角的雙手的顫抖著，自己差點失去了孩子

勝哲也是心臟跳的飛快，差一點他就要同時失去自己的另一半和孩子了

平復了一些，勝哲扳著一張臉，抱起了凈漢走出樓梯間，電梯正好到了，按下頂層一言不發的看著樓層的數字

叮！勝哲穩穩當走出電梯，讓凈漢穩穩妥妥的在自己的臂彎上

走進屋子將凈漢放在鞋櫃上，和凈漢對視，下一秒捧住凈漢的臉，瘋狂的親吻凈漢，粗重的喘氣灑在凈漢的臉上，凈漢發現勝哲在發抖

放開凈漢被吻腫的唇，勝哲的手撐在凈漢的兩側，仰頭深吸，吐氣時藏不住顫抖，再次對視，輕柔的撫摸凈漢的臉頰，小聲的說

「嚇死我了」

凈漢因為一句話控制不住情緒潰堤大哭

「對不起……我…明明……知道你有多…辛苦，也知…道…有多難…避…免，卻…還無理…取……取鬧」

凈漢哭得連說話都短短續續的，勝哲把他抱在自己懷裡安撫

「對不起，沒有給你足夠的安全感」

凈漢哭得更加厲害了

「我…還差點…害我們…失去寶寶了」

勝哲放開凈漢改抵著他的額頭

「噓…沒事了，別哭了」

凈漢努力的吸鼻子讓自己不要在哭，卻沒辦法止住聽不下來的哽咽

「凈漢尼乖，現在是冬天了，到處都有賣大顆的草莓，又甜又大的，我去給你買很多很多，不哭了，嗯？」

凈漢點點頭，像個孩子一樣，躲進勝哲的懷裡，任由他抱自己回房間

時間過得很快，終於來到了生產的那天，經歷了幾十個小時的陣痛，凈漢總算生下了健康的男寶寶

弟弟們紛紛圍繞著孩子，勝哲卻一直待在凈漢的身旁，替他擦擦額間的汗，看著他因為疼痛而發紫的嘴唇滿是心疼

凈漢用虛弱的聲音跟勝哲說

「去看看孩子」

勝哲走到弟弟身邊接過孩子，把他抱給凈漢，凈漢輕輕的托住孩子，完全沒有學過卻架勢十足，或許是天性使然吧，凈漢撐起乾澀的嘴唇露出溫柔的微笑，看著孩子因為剛出生還沒退去的通紅

「好可愛，有些紅紅的，好小一隻」

「是啊」

勝哲坐在凈漢身旁摟住他，一起看著孩子

弟弟們也湊了上來

「好像凈漢哥喔」

「不，是像勝哲哥」

「才剛出生怎麼可能看的出來」

知勳一語道破了大家的盲點，但是順榮的一句話有讓他瞬間三條線

「來叫叔叔」

「叫什麼叔叔，要也是先叫爸爸或爹地吧」

「他現在還不會說話好嗎」

知秀看不下去了，也是一語點醒夢中人

凈漢和勝哲則是靜靜的看著弟弟們胡鬧，果然只要知秀和知勳還保持著一貫的清醒，不過他們的眉言也是充滿了喜悅

又鬧了一陣，護士進來了，是一個非常有其實的Beta對著弟弟們毫不客氣的大喊

「讓開，我要量血壓了」

勝哲趕緊抱過孩子，讓護士替凈漢量血壓，護士有別於對弟弟們的氣勢，對凈漢可以說是溫柔的判若兩人，邊量還邊問狀況

「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「沒有一切都好」

「血壓很正常，有什麼不舒服的馬上按護士鈴喔」

「我會的，謝謝」

護士替凈漢拆下血壓套，從勝哲那抱過孩子，轉身又換回原來的語氣

「好了，生孩子很累的，你們也消停了，該讓你們的哥哥休息了，沒事的就趕快離開吧」

護士也是SEVENTEEN的粉絲，自然知道他們都是弟弟，而且腦騰程度是無人能敵的，凈漢也是出了名的疼弟弟，一定不會感他們走，但是凈漢的躺凈漢之名不是莫名而來的，眼皮早就打架了

說完護士就開始替安置寶寶替他做好保暖保暖確認各種設備，當然弟弟們緊緊的盯著寶寶看

而勝哲則再次摟著凈漢，輕輕的吻他

「辛苦了」

凈漢回以一個微笑，靠在勝哲的身上

目送護士走出病房後，弟弟們再次看向凈漢和勝哲，兩人都已經沉沉的睡去了

「睡著了呢」

我們的日子會更加幸福的


End file.
